The Joy That Will Come
by TeenageAngel
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been trying so hard to have a child, but they can't seem to get one. When the doctor tells them that they might never be able to, Ron looses his cool. Hermione has to calm him, but how can she when she's too upset herself? (I'm used to making Ron the bad guy in other types of stories I write, so I'm really sorry if you think he's too much of a jerk!)


**_A/N: _**_Yay! First story! I really hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit out of character, but I tend to write Ron with a short temper. R&R, please! :)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

My eyes fluttered open to see my wonderful husband laying beside me. He was frowning in his sleep, and sadly, I knew what he was most likely to be dreaming about.

The previous night, we'd had an argument. One of those arguments that almost leaves you wondering how much longer you'll be married for. It's a bit blurry now, actually. I remember Ron punching a hole through the wall and throwing a chair through the window.

"Ron?" I'd asked shyly, creeping into the living room of our new house. It was painted a scarlett color, with a black leather couch and a muggle telly. He was sitting toward the right of the couch, reading the Daily Prophet.

He put the paper down and looked up at me. "Yes, Beautiful?" He asked. _Oh, no!_ I thought angrily. Ron was in a good mood, and I was just about to spoil it.

I nervously sat down next to him, avoiding his gaze. "Well," I started, staring into my lap. "I just got home from the doctor. He said...he said that the baby may never come." I couldn't look up. I knew what Ron would look like. Shocked, disappointed, and maybe a bit angry.

_"WHAT?!" _He shouted. I turned as red as his hair. "He said we should try one more time," I suggested. "If he or she doesn't show up within a couple of weeks, he says that I may never get pregnate." I knew Ron's reaction was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty. I cringed at the anger in his voice.

"Ron, please don't yell." I said, getting ready to cry. I knew that when Ron got angry, he didn't hold back.

"YOU DROP THAT BLOODY BOMB AND EXPECT ME NOT TO YELL?!" Ron screamed, looking down on me like I was his infirior. I felt a single tear run down my cheek as Ron turned around and punched a hole in our newly-painted wall.

"Ron, stop it!" I wanted to slap him, but I felt so hopeless whenever he yelled. He glared down at me, looking like he wanted to hit me. "It's not my fault! It's not like I chose this! I want a child just as much as you do!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he shouted, sounding like a whiny two-year-old. "ALL I WANTED WAS A BLOODY CHILD AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT?! WHAT USE ARE YOU?!" I felt my face grow hot as I cried even harder.

"I'm sorry that I can't get pregnant," I apologized sincerely. "Still, there's more to us than a child, Ron. We can still be a loving family." He seemed to almost get angrier.

"WHAT 'FAMILY'?!" he shouted. "A COUPLE IS NOT A FAMILY, HERMIONE!" I kept on crying, not sure how to get out of this hole that I'd dug.

"Ron, we can still be perfectly loving! Besides, we've got Teddy, and James, and Ginny has another one on the way! We could always be the favorite aunt and uncle! Would that really be so bad?!" I raised my voice a bit, but it didn't nearly match Ron's.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" he shouted back, turning red. He looked like he was about to cry, which would be a first. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't Ron had been so good sense we got married. He'd worked on his temper, and the last time he'd blown up like this was about a month after the wedding when I wanted us to get our own house when he wanted to stay at the Burrow.

"There's always adoption, then!" I got a little louder. "It may not be coming out of me, but the child would still be our own!" I began to scream at him now. "Do you realize how ungrateful you're being?! We had a roof over our heads, plenty of food and water, well-paying jobs, and a family who loves us! We have each other, Ronald, but that doesn't seem to matter to you anymore!"

"Hermione, you don't get it." Ron took a deep breath and settled down. He took my arms and put them in a position as if I were cradling a baby. "Sense we got married, I've been dreaming of the day our little baby was born. To cut the cord and know that they're my own. That half of that child is me, that I helped create life. I've wanted to hold that baby in my arms for the first time, and be able to look down at it and know that we'll be raising them. Thinking of all the ways that I'll spoil them and smother them and love them. To see their mother's quick wit, kind heard, and brilliant mind, and know that their mine."

"Then lets try one more time," I replied calmly. "And see what happens. Think of the joy we can have, with our baby, or an adopted one, or even the joy that we can have ourselves." Ron nodded in agreement, and we kissed before I went to our bedroom. Ron went in the kitchen. After a couple minutes I heard the crash of a window breaking and mild swearing. I knew that he was just burning off the last of his anger to be the best husband that he could be when he came to bed.

So we tried one last time. The entire time I told myself that this would be it. Something would finally happen, and my body would except it. After a few hours we fell asleep, cuddling against each other for warmth in the cold of late December.

When I woke up the next morning, Ron was still asleep. After watching him for a few moments, taking in the way his entire body moved when he breathed and how his nose crinkled every once and a while, I quietly slipped out of bed and sneaked carefully into the lavatory, where I pulled out a witch pregnancy test. I knew it was early, but I was still hopeful. I simply held it in my hand for a few moments, because with a witch's test instead of a muggle one, that's all I had to do. I ran over what could pop onto the screen.

_Red line means clear, green line means pregnant. _I repeated over and over as if I'd suddenly forget it. When it vibrated in my hand, I knew that I could let go.

The line was green.

I let out a scream out of pure joy. I was going to be a mother! Ron rushed in seconds later, obviously woken by my screams.

"What?! What's the matter?! Are you hurt?!" he asked frantically, his wand pointed in front of him. I shook my head and laughed as I tossed the test to him. His eyes grew big first, then a smile grew happily, taking up almost his entire face.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted happy, running towards me and hugging me tightly before leading into a passionate kiss.

"I love you!" he said once we stopped. I stayed in his arms and we both looked down at the test that he held in between us.

"I love you, too!" I couldn't stop smiling. We actually did it. We were going to be parents!

Just two hours ago, I sat in the doctor's office when we found out that we were having a baby girl. Ron glowed with pride, and I couldn't wait to have her. She was due on September 27th, which seemed like a lifetime away. Still, I know she'll come soon enough.

We've already thought of a few names for her. Ron really likes Elizabeth and Adaline, but I'm very set on Rose or Rosemary. We'll probably think of more in between now and the time of the birth, and I guess we won't know until then. Still, neither of us can even imagine holding her in our arms. We can't imagine the joy that will come.


End file.
